A solar cell having a passivation layer on the back side of a semiconductor layer such as a Passivated Emitter and Rear Cell (PERC) has been proposed.
US20130183795 discloses a method of manufacturing a back side electrode of PERC type solar cell. The method contains (a) preparing a semiconductor substrate having a passivation layer which has open-holes on the back side, (b) applying an aluminum (Al) paste comprising an Al powder, a Pb—Si—B containing glass frit, and an organic medium, and (c) firing the Al paste.